The Amagi Challenge
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "Ah-hah! Now there's a bet worth making." Yosuke began patting down his school uniform until finally he pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out several thousand-yen bills, flourishing them before announcing, "I bet you a week's pay that you can't complete the Amagi Challenge and you get rejected just like the rest of us."
1. Challenge Accepted

Hey there! I've delved into the wonderful, soul-consuming world that is Atlus's Persona 4 Golden for the PS Vita and… I'm hooked.

Let the shipping begin.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this amazing set of characters and settings. I'm merely arranging them as I see fit.

**-Challenge Accepted-**

"I wish people were more like Persona."

Chie Satonaka blinked light brown eyes. "Um… What brought that up?"

Yosuke Hanamura grinned and tossed his head, shifting russet locks out of his eyes. "Well, imagine it: you welcome _Beautiful Damsel_ into your heart, right? And, six months later when "_Crazy Fucking Girlfriend_ emerges from the sea of your soul," you could make it so that she "disappears from your mind completely"."

"…"

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Yosuke-kun, have you _ever _had a girlfriend?"

"W-why? What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Chie shook her head disapprovingly and pushed her sunglasses up, towards the bridge of her nose. It was particularly hot out… Perhaps being out on the roof wasn't such a good idea. "Geez, you're such a loser. We're almost third year students now and you act like such a kohai."

"Hey, it's harder for guys! I bet _you _couldn't get a girlfriend either."

When the girl just smirked, the young man swallowed hard. "Hold on, are you saying you've had one?" She made a gesture that indicated he should go up in number and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Chie, I never would have expected—okay, no, that's a lie. But still, I'm surprised!"

"So you lose the bet," the young woman snorted, looking back up at the sky. "Man, where's Yu-kun and Yukiko-chan? I'm _starving_."

"Ah-hah! Now _there's _a bet worth making."

"Huh?"

Yosuke began patting down his school uniform until finally he pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out several thousand-yen bills, flourishing them before announcing, "I bet you a week's pay that you can't complete the Amagi Challenge and you get rejected just like the rest of us."

It took Chie a moment to register just what the clumsy young man was referring to: Yukiko Amagi was as pure and untouchable as her Arcana, the Priestess; many hopeful teens had approached her with the hopes of becoming her sweetheart and all of them had failed miserably, shot down by a girl who was more focused on creating a successful future for herself than on acquiring a romantic companion.

At least… On the outside, she was. Her Shadow had revealed to them that Yukiko was very much interested in a "prince charming" that would sweep her off her feet—rescue her from the fate that was her inheritance of her family's business.

They had been best friends for what felt like forever, but Chie had never seen that side of her. It bothered her a little; she had thought that they shared everything with one another—every secret, every hidden desire.

"Um… Earth to Chie-chan?"

She snapped out of her troubled reflection to frown at her companion. "Fine. I accept your challenge. And if I lose?"

"Then you have to date me."

She couldn't lose.

**Junes Food Court…**

It wasn't as though Chie had never considered pursuing Yukiko—far from it. She had just never been able to justify approaching her childhood best friend like _that_ until Yosuke had opened his big mouth.

He had his uses, she supposed.

"Chie-chan, may I sit with you?"

She looked up to see a short young man with spikey blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen smiling hopefully down at her.

"Of course you can, Teddie. How've you been?"

Teddie's eyes positively sparkled. "I think I'm in love."

"Huh?"

He began an animated retelling of his "chance meeting of star-crossed lovers" while working at Junes the day before, but she couldn't quite focus her attention on his gentle voice.

A raven-haired young woman dressed in a bright crimson sweater, a checkered black skirt that reached mid-thigh, and opaque black stockings was crossing the food court towards them, the Yasogami High School insignia displayed proudly on her collar.

She gave a little wave when she saw that Chie's gaze was on her and the brunette suddenly felt as though her own outfit— the same skirt the other girl donned and the usual lime green athletic jacket —was somehow inadequate. Though only 16, Yukiko had an air of maturity and elegance that made others feel clumsy and unkempt—she always had.

Or, at least, it made _Chie _feel that way.

The girl sat up a little straighter, some part of her wanting to revere the raven-haired beauty as her "senpai" though Yukiko was a mere five months older. "Hey, Yuki-chan. Long time no see!"

She ignored Teddie's indignant complaints in favor of rising and running over to her best friend, sweeping the girl into a bear hug. She was one of the few people who dared to do so and a little thrill went through her when she felt the taller girl hug back.

"Yes, it feels as though this semester has gone by so slowly without you in my homeroom class."

Somehow, the investigation team had been split up this year with Yu and Yukiko in one class and Chie and Yosuke in another.

Just her luck.

"Geez, Chie-senpai, you're in a good mood," the baby of their group, Kanji Tatsumi, commented, reaching up and scratching his chin as he strode over. He was tall, lanky, and he radiated an aura of dangerousness, but he was quite possibly the kindest person Chie knew. He was also grade below them, though ever since he had been inducted into their little circle, he had stopped his delinquency and buckled down to further his education. "Do we all get hugs?"

"You can ask Teddie for yours."

"N-no way! I save my hugs for the ladies."

"Snrk." They all looked to Yukiko who had taken her seat and was stifling her laughter behind a dainty hand.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." Apparently, it wasn't one of her laughing fits because she simply smiled and commented, "Where's Rise-chan? You two have the same homeroom, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do." He looked uncomfortable. "She's, uh, with Senpai."

She should have known better. The idol had taken a shine to their enigmatic leader ever since they had rescued her from her Shadow self.

They were all supposed to be meeting at their "special headquarters" before they journeyed back into the TV world. The mysterious murder case had yet to be solved, and they were closing in fast on the boy who had basically admitted to being the killer.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Yosuke sauntered over, still in uniform. His gaze flicked from Chie to Yukiko and he smirked.

Jerk. Probably thought he had this in the bag.

… Did he?

By the time Yu showed up, Rise in tow, the group was laughing at Yosuke's expense and the light-haired teen was blushing furiously. "Y-Yu, back me up here! Tell them Kanji was the one who landed on _me_!"

"Psh. As if!"

The taciturn young man shrugged and, instantly, the group became serious.

"Okay, guys," Rise cheered, looping her arm through his. "Let's do this!"

**Other World…**

Travelling through a TV screen was always a rather unique experience. It was like… Sinking into a pool of fizzing soda, its opacity making it difficult to see as the liquid vibrated around you, and falling in slow motion down, down, down through a series of open, twisting doorways for what felt like forever until, finally, you resurfaced and the world around you was too bright and too real.

Or something like that.

Chie donned the special glasses that Teddie had provided to aid them in their exploration of the alternate world and reached out in front of her, concentrating for a moment so that a glowing blue tarot card appeared before her.

…_Thou art I. And I am thou…_

The voice came from everywhere… and nowhere. It was the very personification of her inner-self—the parts of her that she kept hidden from the outside world.

This was Tomoe, her Persona: a tall, muscular warrior clad in a skin-tight yellow athletic suit and an armored skirt. Long, raven tresses flowed from underneath a conical white helmet with a glass visor that shielded her features from view and, though there were clawed gloves on her hands, the white knee high combat boots on her feet saw more enemies than anything.

Tomoe was all the good in her: athleticism, confidence, an indomitable spirit. Like her mistress, she was a warrior with a brave heart.

_You have not visited in a long time, Chie._

The card faded and her heart panged guiltily. "I know… I'm sorry."

Yosuke appeared next to her at that moment and, before he slipped his ever-present headphones over his ears, he gave her an odd look. "You talkin' to yourself, Chie-chan?"

She had to wonder if she was the only one who could hear her Persona. Sometimes she suspected that Yu could, but he wasn't exactly an open book.

Yukiko was the next to appear on the floor of that odd, multi-coloured studio-like central room of the TV world. She swayed a bit and would have fallen had Chie not thrown out a hand to steady her.

"Thank you." She smiled, though the expression didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mm? Yes, I'm fine."

Chie gave the older girl a disbelieving look as the others materialized, but there was no time to argue because they were on the move.

**Void Castle…**

Mitsuo was very likely an incredibly messed up individual, but Chie had to admit that she loved the world his subconscious had cooked up. It gave her a rather nostalgic feel, the level of detail placed into every 8-bit wall and fixture reminding her of the video games she enjoyed from time to time.

"Protect me, Tomoe!" the brown-haired teen yelled, whirling to perform a powerful roundhouse and striking the glowing card that floated before her with her heel. The giant warrior appeared, swirling her double-sided naginata, and took the brunt of the fiery blast that was aimed in her mistress's direction, but Chie still released a pained cry as she experienced the sensation of intense heat searing her own flesh and she went flying backwards, landing on the rough stone floor. _'Ugh…!'_

Before the Scarlet Turretcould take advantage of her weakness and cast another _Agidyne _to finish her off, the wonderful sound of Yukiko calling to her Persona rang out and a halo of warm purple energy encircled her, healing the damage that had just been done. She smiled gratefully as the raven-haired beauty jogged across the battlefield, moving swiftly despite the long hem of her tsukesage, and offered a hand to help her to her feet. "Can you stand?"

For a moment, Chie couldn't respond, a lump in her throat as the profile of the young woman's Persona, Konohana Sakuya, glowed behind its mistress.

'_Geez, even her inner self is breathtakingly beautiful.'_

The Persona's brilliant yellow eyes focused on her for a moment and the exquisite crimson being tilted her head, the long, elegant petals that decorated her arms and served as her hair rustling musically. She clutched the hem of the thigh-length white skirt it wore and curtsied before fading from view and Chie's gasped.

Since when did the Persona do _that_?

Yukiko glanced over her shoulder, then back at the short-haired girl when she didn't see anything. "Chie-chan?"

The kung-fu enthusiast quickly snapped back to reality and reached out to clutch the proffered appendage, a nervous smile curving her lips as a spark travelled from the point of contact and made her heart take off at a sprint. "Yeah. Th-thanks."

"Of course." She gave Chie's hand a squeeze before turning back to the battle, twirling daintily and striking her own glowing Arcana card with her fan; Konohana Sakuya burst forth again in a cloud of glowing embers and launched _Maragion, _sending pillars of flame lancing through each of the enemies.

As the remaining Ardent Dancers fell to their exploited weak points, the team charged in as one, a dust cloud rising as they struck out at whatever bit of non-ally body they could.

When the chaos calmed, one enemy remained.

'_Ba-bump.'_

"C'mon, Yukiko!"

Her best friend grinned at her. "Okay!"

They pirouetted past one another in perfect harmony, brushing up against each other as they came to a halt, side-by-side.

As it should be.

'_Ba-bump.'_

The world narrowed down to just the two teenagers as the energy that they shared zipped back and forth between them, warming the air as they executed their typical Persona summon; the two beings appeared before their mistresses, also standing side-by-side, the combined aura they exuded almost awe-inspiring, and the shadowy golden form of a dragon began to descend from the heavens, encircling the enemy within the shining coils of its body. Just as the coils constricted, a beautiful pink lotus bloomed at their center, destroying the last remaining foe in a fantastic display of the power their bond allowed the girls.

Dark brown eyes locked with hazel and Yukiko smiled—not the cool smile she wore when she was playing hostess at the Amagi Inn, but an actual, heartfelt smile.

'_Ba-bump.'_

"You're always there for me, Chie-chan," she murmured, tucking her fan into her obi. "Thank you."

There was so much appreciation—so much affection—behind that simple statement that it made the young warrior's heart ache. "Yukiko…"

Rise cheered and, just like that, the fleeting moment they shared shattered into a milling shining fragments and the girls hastily broke eye contact.

Bummer.

The group continued their exploration until the sun set over Inaba, at which point they emerged from the flat screen TV in the Junes electronics department and said their farewells before parting ways.

Chie and Yukiko walked together along the darkening street towards their homes, chattering idly about nothing in particular. The latter stumbled and nearly fell, only to be caught by her friend a second time. "Oh… Thank you."

"You sure you're okay? You seem tired."

The raven-haired teen chuckled ruefully. "I suppose I am. I've been working at the Inn nonstop recently. Normally I stay home from school and rest, but there's so much going on this year…"

Boy, did she understand _that _sentiment.

"Well, it's the weekend. How about you sleep over? We'll relax and watch movies and eat snacks!"

"Kung-fu movies?"

Normally, the answer would have been "yes," but she knew her best friend didn't quite share her love of action and adventure. "We could watch some horror movies."

That bright smile was well worth the sacrifice. "Deal."

* * *

Chie cringed away from the blood and guts that were splattering all over the walls on the television screen, her nose wrinkling distastefully. It wasn't that she was _scared_… She just didn't like this sort of senseless violence.

Martial arts were different, of course.

She flinched when she felt something brush against her bare shoulder—she was wearing a tank top and boxers for bed—but it was just Yukiko.

Her smile was gentle, amused. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No!" The protest was a bit too quick.

"Uh-huh… Move over." The girl did as she was told without question and was pleasantly surprised when a yawning brunette leaned up against her. "I'm sleepy."

"I can see that." After a moment's hesitation, Chie reached out and touched silky strands of black, gently petting her best friend with a tender expression of adoration on her face.

"Mm… That feels nice." Yukiko snuggled closer and the younger girl found herself blushing furiously.

Geez, what was up with her heart all of a sudden? It was racing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed." She could tell the other girl was smiling. "But I usually feel like that when I'm with you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

They sat in a companionable silence after that, the only sound being the screams and gunfire from the movie. After about half an hour, Chie commented on a particularly violent scene only to find that Yukiko had dozed off, her lovely face a peaceful mask.

'_Beautiful…'_

Chie couldn't help but lean in and place a gentle kiss on the older girl's brow, flinching when the brunette shifted, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey…"

"Mm… Hey."

Was it just her, or was the air between them… tense?

She cleared her throat. "The, um, movie's almost over."

"Is it?" Yukiko sat up slowly, stretching her arms over her head. The motion caused her nightgown to ride up, exposing the pale, perfect flesh of her slim thighs. "Darn. I apologize for falling asleep on you."

"I didn't mind." Chie cleared her throat again. "We should head to bed."

"No… I'm not sleepy any more. Can we stay like this a little longer? Please?" She latched onto the younger girl's arm, chocolate-coloured eyes pleading.

Who in their right mind would—could—turn her down?

As the night progressed, the closeness of the raven-haired teen increased until, eventually, Yukiko's head rested in Chie's lap, her fingers drumming anxiously on the other girl's toned thigh.

"Y-you don't think that ghosts really exist, do you?"

"Well… Yu's told me about some weird things he's seen—_ow!_" She glared down at the girl in her lap. "What'd ya pinch me for?" When she didn't receive a response, she smirked. "'You're not scared, are you'?"

Still no response. Was she sleeping again?

Finally, Yukiko murmured, "Chie-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Do you remember… When we faced our Shadows?"

How could she forget? That day had been full of a complex range of emotions that she couldn't possibly classify under any one title. The deep, dark secrets that had spilled forth that day—

_/ "Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…"/_

Her heart skipped a beat, just as it had in that moment.

"I do."

"We were one of the few to receive our Persona in the same place. I feel as though that means something..."

But what did it mean exactly?

"It's as though we're connected so deeply that the reflection of my unconscious self could easily breathe life into yours."

'_If only you knew.' _Chie chuckled ruefully, remembering her own Shadow's horrifying admission. "What does that mean for Teddie and Rise, though?"

They both laughed at that, envisioning the hyperactive blonde boy's reaction to hearing such a romantic idea.

Then, "You said you couldn't do anything without me."

Chie tensed. "How did you—"

"Yu told me about it after you guys came to my rescue."

She was going to kill that boy.

"I'm sorry… I must sound silly to you."

The short-haired girl shook her head. "Did he tell you _everything_?"

"Just what he thought I needed to hear."

'_Oh, goo—'_

"Did you mean it when you said I was… Good looking?"

Craaaaaap.

Normally, she would have steered the conversation in a totally different direction and stubbornly refused to even breach the subject, but those somber orbs were focused on her again and, suddenly, she was as weak as a kitten.

Double crap.

"Of course I did. It was my true self speaking, after all. She couldn't lie even if she wanted to."

That brilliant smile lit the darkness better than any light could. "Thank you."

This was… The perfect moment. The glare of the TV had dimmed and there wasn't much space between the two. All Chie would have to do was—

Yukiko beat her to it, leaning up and pressing a small, chaste kiss to the astonished fighter's lips that lingered for exactly _not long enough_.

It could have been an accident—a total missfire on the sometimes rather dense brunette's part—but the older girl just blushed adorably and bit her lower lip. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, I think."

"You… _What_?"

**-End Chapter-**


	2. Challenge Continued

**-Challenge Continued-**

"_Liar. I don't believe you."_

"Whaaat? Why not!?"

"_There's just no way Yukiko-chan confessed to you—especially if she was the one to kiss you first." _There were voices in the background. _"Look, I've got to go. I'll be home in like a week."_

'_Click.'_

"Idiot," Chie grumbled, hanging up her phone. She was sitting on the school rooftop as she normally did around this time, waiting for the others to join her for lunch.

"Who was that?"

The warrior jumped, but it was only Yukiko. The long-haired teen smiled affectionately and crossed the tiled roof, coming to sit beside her—best friend? Girlfriend?—and handing the other girl a melon soda. "Hey…"

"Hey."

"The summer festival is coming up."

That's right, it was. Inaba's residents would be dressing up in yukata and eating festival food and playing rigged games for prizes.

Oh… Shouldn't they go… Together?

Chie's cheeks heated and she stared down at the cool aluminum can in her hands. Crap… How could she possibly ask _that_?

"Would you like to go with me, Chie?" Yukiko bit her lower lip. "I'd, um, love if it could be just us."

Holy—How was it possible to be that cute?

"I-I would love to!"

Yosuke would be back by then. She'd prove to him that she wasn't a liar.

**Monday…**

Yukiko was leaving her homeroom class when, suddenly, a slim form smashed into her with enough force to knock her off of her feet. The papers she had been carrying flew up into the air and dispersed, fluttering lazily to the hard wood floor as a familiar voice gasped, "Yukiko? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The older girl rose to her feet, assuring the still frantically apologizing Chie that, yes, she was fine and, no, she wasn't upset. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

Instantly, the stream of apologies stopped and the short-haired girl clapped her hands together, holding them in front of her face and blurting, "I-I have an exam coming up soon and I really, really, _really_ need your help!"

A stern look. "You waited until the last minute again, didn't you."

"Ahaha… Funny story…"

Yukiko frowned minutely. She knew the younger girl had a tendency to put her schoolwork off until the very last moment. "How soon is 'soon'?"

"Er… Tomorrow?"

"…"

* * *

"Ugh… This is _so _hard!" Chie groaned and allowed her head to fall forward, her forehead connecting with the shiny, laminated surface of the table before her. Yukiko had dragged her to the library in hopes of cramming as much information as she could into the athlete's thick skull. "I don't understand how you do it, Yukiko," she grumbled, her voice muffled.

The raven-haired youth chuckled quietly and nudged the other girl. "Come now, you won't learn algebra like that."

"I don't want to!" The sudden outburst drew a disapproving look from the matronly librarian at the front desk and Chie slouched fearfully in her seat, saying at a much more appropriate volume, "Math stinks."

"It does. Still, you have to do this, Chie. Now show me how to solve for x."

"I don't even know where to begin." This was hopeless.

Yukiko leaned into her, reaching across the table for the pencil the martial artist had chucked in her fury, and beginning to rewrite the problem in a neat, elegant pen. "Okay, look. First you…"

Unfortunately, the jasmine scent of that curtain of long black hair overwhelmed her senses and Chie found herself zoning out entirely.

"Okay, wait. Say that again?"

An hour passed before, finally, Chie shoved her chair back, threw her books unceremoniously into her school bag, and announced, "I'm done."

It seemed the concern that she expressed prior to their study session had disappeared completely.

"C'mon, Yukiko." Once outside, she released an elated yell and pumped a fist. "Let's go get some steak skewers! I'm starving."

Yukiko shook her head as she hustled to catch up, honestly curious as to where the petite girl put the vast quantities of food she consumed.

**Tuesday…**

"Thank you for your help today, Chie."

The martial artist nodded mutely, her cheeks unusually hot. The combination of that long, elegant pink, floral-patterned kimono coupled with that warm, gentle smile made it almost impossible for the smitten teen to meet Yukiko's dark gaze. Instead, she focused on centering her balance as she stood on tip-toe atop a stepladder, reaching for something above her on the highest shelf in the storage closet.

"Please be careful," Yukiko chastened as the piece of furniture wobbled precariously.

Her fingertips brushed against the package of light bulbs she had been searching for and she grinned. "Got it—Wh-_whoa_!"

Yukiko started forward as Chie fell and the fighter swore she glimpsed a flash of crimson petals as she curled into a ball around the object in her hands, a plume of warm air rose to cushion her fall, allowing her to bounce a few times and roll to a stop rather than suffer a potentially debilitating injury.

"Chie!" Yukiko gasped, kneeling next to the curled-up warrior a moment later. "A-are you okay?"

There was a pause for a heart-stopping moment. Then, the short-haired girl groaned and uncurled, pushing something into Yukiko's lap. "There ya go."

The light bulbs… She had protected the fragile glass structures with her body—that was why she had fallen in the position she had.

For a moment Yukiko was dumbstruck by the incredibly sweet sentiment behind the other girl's actions and she leaned down, planting an affectionate kiss on Chie's forehead.

"Wha…? What was that for?" She didn't seem to mind, though her cheeks turned red.

"Come on, let's hit the hot springs. You'll probably be sore from the impact later."

* * *

"A-are you sure it's okay for us to be in the baths alone like this?"

Yukiko blinked, shooting an incredulous look over at doorway between the changing room and the baths. "We bath together all the time, Chie."

"Y-yeah, but… Um… That was before…" She peeked around the edge of the wall, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she clutched her towel to her chest. "_You know_."

"Oh…" It was her turn to blush. "R-right…"

There was a heavy silence until, finally, Chie frowned determinedly and crossed the rough stone floor, sinking into the soothingly warm waters just across from her best friend.

'_I'm being silly.'_

Yukiko was right. They had bathed together in this very bath many times before—had frolicked in the water, and washed each other's backs. Nothing had changed.

Yukiko was right, but that didn't change the apparent shift in perception her brain had gone through over the past two days, because the raven-haired beauty's heat-flushed skin was _awfully _compelling all of a sudden.

"Er… Thanks again for helping out today."

"No problem. You know you can ask me for anything."

She received a warm, grateful smile. "I know."

'_Ba-bump_._'_

"S-so, um, you m-mind washing my back?"

"Y-yeah, sure." She waded across the pool and took the washcloth that was offered, pouring soap onto it and working it into a lather. Instead of reaching out and washing Yukiko's shoulders, however, she balked, her face very, very hot.

Why was she getting so worked up over nothing?

…Okay, it wasn't _nothing_, but still—!

Finally, the girl got a hold of herself and reached out to scrub soft skin, her cheeks burning ever hotter.

She suspected that she'd have caught fire had she not been standing in water.

"Chie, may I ask you something?"

The gentle ministration paused. "What is it?"

"May I… K-kiss you again?"

It was impossible to be this darned cute, yet the beautiful young maiden was doing it quite well.

"Of course!" Chie cleared her throat, realizing how horribly eager that sounded. "I mean… If that's what you want."

Without another word, Yukiko turned around and kissed the younger teenager, a gentle meeting of lips that had them both smiling like idiots once they parted.

"You don't mind sharing a futon with me, right?"

Oh geez, her heart was going to give out at this rate.

**Wednesday…**

"Chie-senpai, you in there?"

The short-haired martial artist shook her head to recall her wandering thoughts, smiling sheepishly at the boy as she did so. "Sorry. What is it, Kanji-kun?"

He looked down at his feet, the very picture of uncertainty. "Ah… You mind going with me to Okina City? I wanted to check out some new threads at the boutique they have out there."

She didn't mind, really, but she had so much stuff to do that weekend and—

"Oh, I haven't gone clothes shopping in quite some time…" Yukiko commented. "I'd love to go if you'll have me, Kanji-kun."

"O-of course, Senpai! That'd be really cool."

—it looked as though she was going.

* * *

Why had she agreed to this again?

After wandering from store to store (Kanji had gone absolutely ballistic upon seeing a sale at the craft store and now he had several shopping bags full of various supplies) for a few hours, the trio had finally found their way to Croco Fur, the boutique near the 30 Frames Cinema.

Chie kicked the toe of her shoe against the ground, fidgeting anxiously as the gazes of her friends burned into her. She was wearing a sundress of all things, an electric green affair with little ribbons along the knee-length hem.

"I thought we were here to buy stuff for _Kanji_-kun!"

"No offense, Senpai, but you could use some new threads, too." He gave her a once-over. "This is much better than that jacket you always wear."

"You're a fine one to talk about jackets," the girl mumbled, referring to the black, street-punk looking thing he habitually wore.

"I think you look great, Chie-chan."

The appreciative tone made the short-haired girl blush, hard, and Kanji blinked. "I've been getting a weird feeling from you two. Did something happen?"

"Uh…"

"We're..."

"… Dating."

"_WHAAAT?!_" Kanji's jaw dropped, though his eyes sparkled. "That's awesome! I mean, I kind of already knew it would happen, but congrats!"

"You "knew it would happen"?" Chie repeated, incredulous.

He shrugged his shoulders, reaching for a pale blue shirt on one of the racks. "I dunno, you two are real close and there's always been this weird tension." He held the top—a baby blue v-neck—against his front, frowning in thought. "What do you girls think?"

When they both began to giggle, he looked confused.

"Geez, Kanji-kun, could you be any more flamboyant?"

He bristled. "What're you tryin' to say?"

"I think it's lovely, Kanji-kun," Yukiko giggled. "The colour really suits you."

"Y-ya really think so?" As the boy turned a shade of red better reserved for tomatoes, the two simultaneously reached out and each pinched a ruddy cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you leave here looking _amazing_."

**Thursday…**

Chie plopped down next to Kanji at a table in the Junes food court, sighing wearily and rolling her shoulders. "Man, what a day." He grunted, his mouth full, and she smirked. "So how did your classmates react to the new you?"

To which, curiously enough, he choked and began to cough violently, his eyes watering. When at last the pounding on his back dislodged the chunk of food from his esophagus, he wheezed, "Shit, Senpai. You nearly killed me!"

"Sorry…" Her curiosity got the better of her, however, and she questioned, "So… I'm guessing it was a good day?"

His scowl softened into a small, shy smile. "I, uh… Someone asked me out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah. A… dude." He paused, his expression almost expectant—as though he thought she'd be disgusted or something. When she only grinned, he relaxed visibly. "I told him yes."

"Awwww! Congrats, Kanji-kun! Anyone we know?"

The two chatted amicable until, finally, the entire group—sans Yosuke—had assembled.

"Alright, guys, let's do our best!" Rise cried.

* * *

The sky was dim by the time the high schoolers emerged from the TV world and parted ways, and there was a heaviness in the air that suggested rain.

"I'm beat."

Yukiko chuckled, looping her arm through Chie's. "Me too."

This wasn't an unusual action, yet the martial artist found her senses zeroing in on the point of contact between their skin.

'_Chie… You've got it bad.'_

"You wanna go to Aiya's with me? I'm starving."

"When _aren't _you hungry?" Yukiko teased, nudging her side gently.

"Hey, I need to keep my strength up for my training!"

The girls headed for the restaurant though, about halfway there, the clouds broke open to release a torrential downpour upon their heads, forcing them to break into a run. One mad dash through the streets later and the two soaked teenagers stumbled into Aiya's, an Asian restaurant located in the central shopping district.

The owner, a kindly spectacled Asian man, quickly procured some fluffy, dry towels for them and seated them at the counter. "You girls look like you could use some hot food. There's a beef bowl special whenever it rai—"

"You had me at beef," Chie interrupted. "We'll take two."

"Are you sure, miss? It's a lot of—"

"I accept your challenge."

The man blinked. "Coming right up!"

* * *

"I think… I'm going… To explode…" Yukiko released a tiny, lady-like belch behind her raised hand. "Chie, how are you still eating?!"

The kung-fu enthusiast didn't reply, her mouth crammed full with succulent cuts of beef and a huge amount of rice. Finally, she managed to chew and swallow her mouthful. "Sorry, what? I'm focused."

Yukiko shook her head, impressed and a little nauseated by the terrific feat the younger girl was managing. "Don't mind me…"

As she returned to her plate with gusto, the raven-haired beauty smiled to herself.

'_You've got it bad, Yukiko.'_

* * *

"_Ugh. I can't believe I didn't finish the challenge… Again!"_

Yukiko stretched her arms over her head, mindful of the phone cradled between her head and shoulder. "There's always next time."

"_Yeah… But we can't waste time when it rains anymore. Not with the way things have been."_

That was true.

"_I'm… Um… Really glad you got a Persona, too, Yukiko. I couldn't imagine fighting without you at my side."_

The brunette bit her lip—was it warm in her room or was it just her? "I feel the same way."

Chie cleared her throat. _"Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow"_

"Sweet dreams."

**Friday…**

"So."

"So?"

"Where's Yukiko?"

"She went to go get me a drink."

"Nice of her."

"Mhmm."

Yosuke fidgeted impatiently, something clearly on his mind, but the girl only gave him a pleasant smile. Finally, he broke down and asked, "So you guys are really dating?!"

"Yeah… I really like her," she admitted.

"Uh-uh…"

"Why would I lie?"

"You just really want my money. You'll probably use it to buy steak or something."

At the word, her stomach gave a low growl. "Speaking of, pay up."

"What? I have no proof!"

"Why would I lie?" she repeated incredulously. "Come on, Yosuke. I completed the Amagi Challenge like you bet me. Pay up." Money wasn't really important to her, but it _was_ an important factor in showing the smug jerk up. She was so busy gloating that she missed the way his eyes widened. "I told you I could."

There was a dull sound of something hitting the rooftop and the kung-fu enthusiast wheeled, her blood going cold as her hazel gaze registered the dark-haired beauty standing in the stairwell, her expression utterly blank.

"A bet…" She said it so quietly that Chie had to strain to hear her. The devastation in her tone, however, was loud and clear. "So that's why…"

This sudden pain in her breast… Was this what dying felt like?

"Yukiko—"

There were tears in dark eyes as the older girl whirled and fled, leaving her friends in a stunned silence.

"That… Was awkward."

Chie clenched her teeth, sincerely wishing she could Galactic Punt Yosuke off the roof. "Shut the hell up."

Without another word, she ran after Yukiko.

**Sunday…**

Yukiko had holed up in the Amagi Inn for the past two days, refusing to see anyone—especially not someone named 'Chie,' one of the helpful employees informed her. She wasn't answering her phone, either.

They weren't sure what was going on, but they told the girl that the young Amagi had been locked in her room, the only sound coming from within being the heartbreaking sound of sobbing. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't leave her room, and wouldn't communicate with anyone other than that initial insistence that she wasn't accepting company.

Chie was beside herself with worry.

She desperately wanted to apologize—to clear the horrible misconception the girl had gotten from overhearing their conversation—but she didn't want to make things worse.

And so she waited.

It was Sunday afternoon when there was a knock at her door and she headed downstairs, still wearing her PJs. No sense in getting dressed.

"Stop your moping." Yosuke stepped past her, closely followed by Rise, Yu, and Kanji. "I know you're upset, but sitting in solitude isn't going to make Yukiko-chan any less upset at you."

"The female heart is a fragile, beautiful thing," Teddie commented helpfully, waddling in in his bear suit. "You just have to be patient and do something grand—something to show her that your love for her burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand-no, a _billion _suns!"

"Moving on, we think you should leave the house," Rise explained. "Yosuke told us what happened and I think Yukiko-senpai will totally forgive you! … Eventually."

In the end, she didn't really have much of a choice as she was bodily removed from her home.

* * *

The festival should have been fun. The families milling about the crowded streets all seemed to be having a blast, laughing and pointing excitedly at the sights. There were food stands, games, a lottery—even a fortune telling booth.

And the fireworks would be launched soon.

The festival _should _have been fun and yet Chie found herself even more depressed.

This would be the first year ever that she didn't watch the fireworks with—

"Yukiko?!"

All eyes went to the long-haired maiden: she was kneeling in front of a prayer shrine in a dark gray kimono. She looked up at the sound of her name, but the expression on her face said she regretted the action. "Hello Rise-chan. Yu-kun. Yosuke-kun." Teddie and Kanji had gone off to get more Topsicles. "Are you enjoying the festival?"

Chie's heart throbbed painfully—as though a giant hand was squeezing it mercilessly. "Yukiko…"

"Er, c'mon, guys," Rise blurted, ushering the boys away. "Let's go get our pictures taken."

The moment they were alone, Yukiko's gaze hardened. There wasn't any anger in the expression, however—just hurt. "You should go with them."

"I—" Why wouldn't the words come out…!

The older girl rose to her feet and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. "Let me go, Chie."

A _Bufudyne _spell was warmer than her tone at this very moment.

"We need to talk."

"I believe I've heard enough."

"Please, Yukiko… Just one chance…"

"…"

* * *

Strangely enough, the hill that overlooked Inaba was deserted despite it being almost time to launch the fireworks. Chie sat on one of the benches and waited hopefully for Yukiko to join her, but it seemed the other girl preferred to pace instead.

She cleared her throat, butterflies in her stomach. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but think that the long-haired teenager looked absolutely stunning—

Yukiko's expression was surprised, but she muttered, "thank you" and looked away.

—had she said that aloud?!

"Look, Yukiko, I'm sorry. I know it seems really bad from what you heard, but I really do—"

"I should have known better," the young Amagi murmured, her shoulders drooping. "Why would you be interested in _me_?"

'_Huh!?_'

"What are you talking about?" Chie demanded.

Her expression became dark. "No one will ever want someone as worthless as me…"

"Yukiko… You're beautiful, you're talented, you're smart, and you're one of the kindest people I know." She rose, closing the distance between them in favor of clasping Yukiko's hand between her own. "That whole bet thing was just an excuse for me to pursue you. I really…" She blushed. "You mean the world to me, you know? Without you…"

"What?" Yukiko prompted, her heart racing just a little.

"Without you, I wouldn't really have a reason to live." Chie chuckled ruefully as those butterflies suddenly became raptors. "I love you, you know. Always have, always will."

For a moment, Yukiko just stared, the expressionlessness of her gaze a bit unnerving. Finally, she blinked, her eyes unusually shiny, and threw her arms around the younger girl's neck. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Hesitantly, the martial artist raised her own arms to return the embrace, a relieved sigh leaving her when she wasn't rejected.

They were going to be okay.

A loud sound overhead made both girls jump, but it was only a firework—the first of many to light the darkness that night in a fantastic display of glimmering colours.

As the pair gazed up at the sky in wonder, Yukiko entwined her fingers with Chie's, leaning into the shorter girl. Despite what had happened, the head-strong teen was the one that she leaned on—both literally and metaphorically.

"Hey, Chie?"

"Hm?"

When the short-haired girl turned her head to look at her companion, Yukiko leaned in and kissed her, a gentle meeting of lips that conveyed the intense emotions—gratefulness, affection, relief… and something else—that she was feeling at that very moment.

"I love you, too."

The smile that spread across Chie's pretty face was bright enough to overpower the glow of the fireworks.

**-Fin-**


End file.
